My Beautiful Days with GOM and Kagami
by NoiichiHaru95
Summary: berawal dari.. kemunculan adik Kuroko Tetsuya, dan sepertinya akan tinggal serumah dengan GOM dan Kagami. hmm.. apakah Akashi sang leader bakalan setuju dengan hal ini ataukah... akan kah di XXXXXXX oleh akashi dan kawan-kawan? lihat saja nanti. hahahahaha.. #tawanista :v #plaak!
1. Chapter 1

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ THIS ! **

**sebelumnya author magang plus super GaJe ini minta maap karena disini karakternya ada yang mirip dan ada yang tidak (?). terus.. typo ada dimana-mana, penggunaan kalimat masih low banget T_T (reader: udah jangan banyak bacot) maklum.. saya ni author baru.. hehehehe #dilempar guning akashi**

AUTHOR : NoiichiHaru95

CAST : semua karakter di Kurobas :v

: Keiko Tetsuya as Kuroko's Sister

: Danny Schiffer as Keiko Bestfriend (my OOC)

: and the others :v

DISCLAIMER : Dari lahir sampek author tua kek.. ini chara pasti punyaknya Pak Dhe Fujimaki Tadayoshi. uhuk-uhuk

WARNING ! : Banyak typo, ini hanyalah cerita khayalan si author waktu kena.. eng.. apa ya? author lupa -_- #plak!

SUMMARY : berawal dari.. kemunculan adik Kuroko Tetsuya, dan sepertinya akan tinggal serumah dengan GOM dan Kagami. hmm.. apakah Akashi sang leader bakalan setuju dengan hal ini ataukah... akan di XXXXXXX oleh akashi dan kawan-kawan? lihat saja nanti. hahahahaha.. #tawanista :v #plaak!

Author POV

Terlihat seorang anak perempuan duduk dilantai atap sekolahnya sambil membaca secarik surat ditangannya. Sesekali muncul senyuman kecil dari bibirnya lalu diikuti dengan raut muka kaget

Keiko POV

"KISEKI NO SEDAI ya? Hmm..." gumamku ketika menerima surat dari kakakku, Kuroko-chan..

"Masak sih? Kuroko-chan bisa se-tim dengan KISEKI NO SEDAI? Tapi... dengan kemampuan misdirectionnya sih.. pasti bisa diandalkan! Kalau membaca ceritanya, aku ingin kembali ke Jepang! aku jadi rindu dengan onee-chan.. Kuroko-chaaann! Aku akan datang!" teriakku dengan semangat.

Oh, iya.. Perlu diketahui.. di Jepang, ada kelompok basket yang disebut dengan KISEKI NO SEDAI. Katanya sih.. masing-masing dari anggota tersebut mempunyai keistimewaan masing-masing.. tapi, aku tidak tahu seperti apa keistimewaan mereka dan tak kusangka juga, Kuroko-chan, kakakku yang beda satu tahun dariku bisa menjadi salah satu anggota KISEKI NO SEDAI...

Mmm.. kalau menurut pengamatanku, Kuroko-chan tidak terlalu bisa bermain basket. Tapi dia punya keistimewaan. Dia bisa memanfaatkan "aura lemahnya" untuk melakukan "misdirection". Pasti kemampuan misdirection-nya semakin meningkat.. aku senang..

"pokoknya.. satu minggu ini aku akan mengurus sekolahku dan pindah ke Jepang!" teriakku dengan keras

"kau mau pindah, Keiko?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara laki-laki yang aku kenal

"ah.. Danny? Yaa.. begitulah.. aku rindu tempat asalku.. "

"ooh.. begitu ya.. baiklah." Raut mukanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedih dan muncul aura hitam dari tubuhnya

"e-etto.. jangan muram gitu aaah! Memang kamu tidak ingin kembali ke tempat asalmu? Di Paris ? =="

"of course! But.. bukan saatnya aku kembali kesana.. by the way..."

"ada apa Dann?"

"If you need me to help you, Aku akan selalu siap membantumu"

Terdapat senyuman hangat diwajahnya.

"aaah.. Danny! you're my BESTFRIEND! " aku memeluknya dengan erat.

"hei.. sesak tau =_="

"hehhe.. habis.. kalau kamu begini, aku pasti merindukanmu... "

"kalau rindu, kirim email juga bisa kan? " tangannya mengelus rambut biruku dengan lembut.

"pasti! Itu pasti! "

"baiklah.. waktunya kembali ke kelas.. ayo!"

"ayo! "

End Keiko POV

**=JEPANG=**

"kurookochiinnnn~ kau sadis sekali sih T_T" teriak seorang laki-laki berambut kuning yang tengah merengek kepada temannya yang berambut biru

"ada apa Kise-kun..." tanya balik Kuroko karena tiba-tiba merengek tidak jelas kearahnya.

"Mengapa es krimnya kau berikan kepada Aominecchii~ aku kan juga mau" rengek Kise seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan permen oleh ibunya.

"ahaaha.. siapa cepat dia dapat!" tawa Aomine tanda kemenangan atas es krim yang didapatkannya

"kalian ini berisik -_-" ucap Midorima yang sedari tadi tenang menikmati es krim bubble gum-nya.

"apa yang kau bawa itu Midorima? Jimat? " tanya seorang laki-laki yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi diantara semua.

"ini? Ini boneka beruang. Kata Aho-san, zodiak cancer akan lebih beruntung jika membawa boneka beruang." Kata Midorima dengan memperlihatkan boneka beruang kepada Murasakibara yang sejak tadi dipegangnya.

"bisakah kita balik ke rumah? Aku sangat bosan.. lagipula es krimku sudah habis sedari tadi" Ucap seorang laki-laki dengan rambut warna merahnya

"drrrttt..! drrrrrt!"

Saat, mereka ber-enam akan pulang, tiba-tiba Ponsel kuroko berdering.

"ano.. kalian duluan saja.. " kata Kuroko kepada teman-temannya

"huh? Baiklah" kata Akashi, yang berambut merah tadi.

Kuroko mengangkat ponselnya, lalu..

"KUROKO-CHAAANNN! "

Kuroko menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya karena takut telinganya menjadi tuli akibat teriakan seseorang yang menelponnya.

"a-ano.. Keiko-chan?" Kuroko kaget, karena adiknya tiba-tiba menelponnya. Tidak seperti biasanya dia menelpon.

"keiko?" tanya Kise bingung.

"siapa keiko?"tanya Aomine

"tidak tahu" jawab Murasakibara yang sedari tadi makan snack tanpa henti.

"Kuroko-chann... . aku rinduuu sekali padamu. Oh iya, aku akan kembali ke Jepang dalam 1 atau 2 minggu ini. Jadi tunggu aku ya! aku tidak sabar melihatmu!"

Tiba-tiba raut muka Kuroko berubah.. entah kaget, pucat atau apalah.. ekspresinya tidak jelas.. (author emang baka XD)

"ah.. iya.. baiklah.. aku tunggu kedatanganmu, Keiko-chan.. bye" Kuroko menutup ponsel silvernya dan menatap wajah teman-temannya.

"ada apa Kurokocchin?" tanya Kise yang melihat ekspresi Kuroko berubah

"siapa itu Keiko?" tanya Aomine

"aku pulang duluan" kata Midorima

"Keiko-chan.. dia... adikku"

"APPPAAA?! KAU PUNYA ADIK?!" teriak Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara bersamaan

"o-oi.. sejak kapan kau punya adik ?" tanya Aomine tanda tidak percaya

"pasti imutttt! :3" kata Kise

"Aku tidak percaya.. " kata Murasakibara yang tetap ngemil

"iya.. Keiko-chan.. dia 2 tahun berada di Inggris.. dan juga.. dia akan pindah ke Jepang, 2 minggu kedepan.. "

"seharusnya kau senang baka.. "

"seharusnya ya, Aomine-kun? ._." tanya Kuroko dengan raut poker face..

"sudahlah.. ini jam berapa? Sudah larut, mari kita pulang.. bukankah kita besok ada pertandingan lagi.." ajak Murasakibara

"yeah.."

"tapi... " tiba- tiba langkah Kuroko terhenti sejenak

"ada apa Kurokocchin?" tanya Kise heran

"ah.. tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa.."

Kuroko POV

Sambil berjalan menuju rumah, aku masih tidak sadar dengan pernyataan Keiko-chan. Tidak terpikirkan olehku kalau Keiko-chan akan kembali ke Jepang lagi.. bukankah baru-baru ini sudah kukirimkan surat kepadanya? Aku jadi curiga.. =_=

Memangnya aku sudah mengirimkan isi surat yang salah ya? Sehingga dia langsung kembali ke Jepang...

"brak!"

"Kurokocchiinn!" teriak Kise

Oh.. karena banyak melamun, aku tidak sadar menabrak tong sampah didepanku.

"oi.. kau ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Aomine menghampiriku

"daijoubu minna-san.." aku pun berdiri dan mengusap-usap kepalaku. Sakit sekali T_T

"apa yang kau pikirkan? Aneh.." tanya Murasakibara, "ahh! Snack ini enak sekali!" lanjutnya

"aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa.. " kataku datar.

Kami berempat akhirnya sampai dirumah. Tepatnya.. rumah sewaan.

Sedangkan Midorima-kun dan Akashi-kun sudah sampai daritadi.

Kami tinggal berenam.. tapi, lebih tepatnya bertujuh.. berhubung satunya lagi ke Amerika, akhirnya kita jadi berenam.

Aku masih shock dengan apa yang kudengar tadi. Tanpa menghiraukan siapapun, aku langsung naik ke lantai 2, menuju kamarku. Aku sekamar dengan Midorima.

"kreeek" aku membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamar.

Kulihat Midorima sedang asyik men-tapping jari-jarinya, mungkin juga dia tidak sadar kalau aku sudah masuk ke kamar ini. Ahh.. aku mau mandi dulu. Kuambil handuk lalu pergi mandi.

End Kuroko POV

Midorima POV

"srek srek srek" bunyi alat penghalus kuku bergesekan dengan jari-jariku.

"wuh!" kutiup jari-jariku. Kubalut jari-jariku yang berharga ini dengan perban kain putih. Selesai juga tapping-nya.. sekarang saatnya belajar.

Kulihat meja belajar, terdapat tas kuroko. Sejak kapan dia sudah pulang? Dasar.. hawanya yang lemah semakin parah saja -_-"

"drrtttt! Drrrrt!"

Kudengar suara getaran dimeja belajar. Ternyata ponsel Kuroko yang bergetar. Kuraih ponsel itu dan dilayar Ponsel itu tertera nama Keiko Tetsuya.

Wait.

Sebentar.

TETSUYA?

KEIKO TETSUYA?!

Marga yang sama ==

Apa ini saudara Kuroko?  
aku tidak percaya.. kalau kuroko saja sudah seperti itu. Bagaimana dengan saudaranya itu? =_=" ini menakutkan.. apa jangan-jangan auranya lebih lemah ketimbang Kuroko?

Ponsel itu tetep bergetar ditanganku.

"Sreeeek"

Kuroko masuk kekamar dan tengah melihatku yang memegang ponselnya.

"Midorima-kun... o_0 apa yang kau lakukan pada ponselku?" tanyanya polos.

"a-a... =_= ini! Ponselmu berdering terus dari tadi! Berisik! Aku tidak bisa belajar, Baka" kuserahkan ponsel yang bergetar itu kepada Kuroko dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Kuroko melihat layar ponsel itu dan wajahnya berubah menjadi kaget.

Tumben sekali, Kuroko menampakkan wajah seperti itu. Tidak seperti biasanya.  
Kemudian, dia menerima panggilan dari ponsel tersebut.

"ah iya Keiko-chan.. baiklah.. ya.. ya.. aku menunggumu.. tapi, kau tinggal dimana?.. hah? Akan kupikirkan dulu.. jangan terlalu bersemangat seperti itu.. iya iya.. baik.. jaa ne"

Aku melongo melihat cara berbicara Kuroko yang terlihat "berbeda" dari biasanya..

Sepertinya Kuroko sadar karena sedari tadi aku pelototin. Dia kemudian berbicara

"a-ano.. bolehkan saat makan malam kita semua berbicara sebentar?" tanyanya kepadaku dengan raut muka polos. Arrghhh.. aku benar-benar tidak kuat melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu.

"ada yang kau bicarakan? Apa ada kaitannya dengan anak perempuan yang kau panggil Keiko itu?" tanyaku selidik

"itu benar, Midorima-kun.."

Aku membenarkan kacamataku dengan jari tengah dan telunjuk untuk menyeimbangkan letaknya.

"hmm.. baiklah." Kataku.

"DELIVERNYA UDAH DATAANGG! Semuanya cepat turun! Kalau tidak, akan kumakan semua makanannya.. XD!" terdengar teriakan Kise yang penuh semangat karena dia sedari tadi kelaparan.

Aku pun keluar dari kamar, tapi terhenti karena melihat Kuroko seperti melamun.

Astaga anak ini. =_=

"hoi, baka. Kalau kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kita semua lebih baik kau turun. Wajahmu juga aneh!" kataku ketus. Hah.. walaupun maksudku bukan ketus begitu sih -_-" emang dasarnya saja aku ini ketus =3=

Kuroko pun akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya dan mengikutiku dari belakang.

END MIDORIMA POV

KISE POVE

"deliverinya udah datang! XDXD aku lapaarrr!" kataku kegirangan.

Aku kelaparan, karena daritadi siang aku tidak makan apa-apa. Dompetku ketinggalan sih.. ._. jadi aku tidak beli apa-apa.

Dan juga.. MENGAPA MEREKA SEMUA TIDAK DATANG-DATANG SIH? TAK TAHUKAN MEREKA, KALAU AKU INI KELAPARAN?! Padahal aku sudah berteriak sebegitu kerasnya!

Kami semua selalu memesan delivery buat dimakan sehari-hari. Karena yaah.. kalian tau kan. Kita ini laki-laki tulen jadi gak bisa masak.. #plak!

Oh ya, ada satu diantara kita yang bisa masak, tapi dia lagi pergi ke Amerika.. belajar basket katanya.. cih.. awas aja kalau dia punya teknik baru.. akan kutiru dia habis-habisan.. ha ha ha

"oi Kise.. kau itu gila ya? Senyum-senyum setan sendiri?"

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengagetkanku. Assh.. dia.. ini..

"tidak Aominecchi.. =_= kalian lama sekali datangnya. Tak tahukah kalian, perutku dari tadi demo terus, minta diisi.." kataku sambil mengelus perutku yang malang ini

"ya ya ya.. kami datang.. awas kalau sudah habis, kubunuh kau"

Kata Murasakibara, si tinggi yang suka makan.. -_-  
diikuti dengan Akashi, Midorima dan Kuroko dengan ekspresinya yang agak aneh menurutku.

Saat kami mulai makan, tiba-tiba Kuroko berbicara

"Minna-san.. watashi.. mm.. =_=" duh.. gimana ya ngomongnya"

"hmm? Ada apa?" tanya Aominecchi sambil mengunyah pizza yang dipesan tadi.

"bicarakan saja" kata Akashi dengan tenang

Entah mengapa aura disekitar kami menjadi mencekam =_=" apalagi Midorima, auranya agak hitam.. hiii ="=

"Kamar dirumah kita kan sisa satu.. jadi.. ._. bolehkah adikku, Keiko tinggal disini sementara?" tanya Kuroko agak terbata-bata.

"APPPAAA?! ADIKMU TINGGAL DISINI?!" teriakku dan Aomine.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED. . . .

Apakah mereka bakalan setuju kalau Keiko si Adik Kuroko untuk tinggal dirumah sewaan mereka?

oh ya, gomen kalau masih jelek banget deh nih fict T_T hontou ni.. gomennasaai!


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEW !**

kurokolovers: hehe, di chapter ini dijelasin kok kenapa Keiko tidak manggil Kuroko "onii-chan" J

terus, yang Oha-asa itu.. salah ketik TT_TT soalnya itu buatnya malem ngantuk lagi.. Gomennasai ne ._.)/

Arigatou gozaimasuu! Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya

Onica278 : aa.. Arigatou Gozaimasu! Gomenasai TT_TT salah nulis, oh iya, yang manggil Kurokocchin itu kan Si Murasakibara-kun _' #ah, baka.. kebalik. Terus yang manggil Kurokocchi itu kan Kise-kun. Gomen ne.. soalnya ini fanfict anime pertama yang kutulis. Jadi typo bertebaran dimana-mana, terus.. tidak sesuai EYD yang benar #nangis darah. #bow Arigatou reviewnya! J #butuh banget kritik dan sarannya :)

.5872682

bakalan ada kok romance-nya :3 memang "kuroko" itu nama marga. Tapi di ff yg kubuat ini, kujadikan agak berbeda. Kayak.. Kuroko Tetsuya, marganya jadi Tetsuya. Terus kemungkinan karakter-karakter GOM + Kagami ada yang ditambahin. Hehe.. Gomenne.. soalnya ini ff muncul dari imajinasi liar saya #plak Arigatou gozaimasu! Yoroshiku ne :)

Ruu nyan

Arigatou Gozaimasu! :) . kecepetan ya? :o ano.. saya gak tau caranya bikin alur biar nggak kecepetan #garuk2. Hehe.. dalam ff yg kubuat ini berbeda dari aslinya. Yang seharusnya Kuroko itu nama marga, kuubah marganya jadi Tetsuya #dibacok . Terimakasih atas kritiknyaaa! :D

Saitou asuka

Arigatou Saitou-san :) ! memang dalam ff yang kubuat ini, sengaja kuganti #peace . "kuroko" yang seharusnya marga keluarga, di ff ini "tetsuya" jadi nama keluarga. Terus yang Oha-asa itu murni typo. Huhuhu.. TT_TT jadi maafkan segala kesalahan yang diperbuat di chapter awal yang menurutku hancur banget TT_TT.

Ha? Jangan putus asa dong.. (._.) kalau boleh ngomong, semuanya belum tentu jelek dimata kita. Tergantung orang lain yang melihatnya. Entah itu bagus, jelek, ancur, yang penting kita suka dengan apa yang sudah kita hasilkan.9 Mari kita sama-sama berjuang! #ikutan curcol XD

Nggak mengganggu kok, seneng banget malah. Arigatou kritikannya yah. Aku tunggu kritikanmu :3

Misamime

Arigatou sudah membaca ff-ku yang hancur banget ini TT_TT) #ikutan sungkem. Oh ya, yang "tetsuya" kubikin jadi nama marga keluarga. Hehe.. gomen ya. Oh itu.. :D awalnya di draft-ku yang asli nggak ada emoticon-nya loh. Suwerr -_-)V. Tapi karena ada tangan-tangan usil (onii-chan) jadi kayak gini deh. Gomennasaai #bow. Eh, banyak loh typo-nya #kasih-kaca-pembesar. Sakit hati? Hehehe.. santai aja kok. Malah aku seneng loh ada yang kritik ff-ku ini. Biar kalau bbikin ff lagi, nggak sehancur ini :). Salam kenal juga, Misamime-san / Usami-san? :o aku bingung mau manggil yang mana -.-)a

Rey Ai

Arigatou sudah membaca ff-ku yang hancur lebur ini ._. #bow . memang pada ff yang kubuat ini, kujadikan berbeda dari yang asli. Ano.. yang Oha-asa itu kesalahan teknis.. ._.)a murni typo _ hontou ni gomenasai! Terus yang kata "nanodayo" itu.. akan jarang kuperlihatkan di FF ini. ._.V . jadi, kemungkinan midorima kadang bilang nanodayo, tapi kadang tidak ._.V. Arigatou ! :D

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ THIS ! **

**Gomenasai! #bow**

**Noiichi minta maaf sebelumnya, karena di fanfict yang Noi buat ini, karakternya agak berbeda. Terus, typo masih bertebaran dimana-mana ._.)a Penggunaan kalimat masih low banget. maklumin ya, Noi ini author baru. Jika nggak suka sama FF buatan saya, it's okay. jika nekat baca, saya sangat berterimakasih. #NeedReview ne! Arigatou!**

AUTHOR : NoiichiHaruki

CAST : semua karakter di Kurobas :v

: Keiko Tetsuya as Kuroko's Sister

: Danny Schiffer as Keiko Bestfriend

: and other :v

DISCLAIMER : dari lahir sampai author tua kek, ini masih tetap milik si Pak Dhe Fujimaki Tadayoshi

WARNING : Banyak Typo yang bertebaran di FF ini ._.)/

"i-i-iya gomenne.. kalau tidak bisa juga tidak apa-apa " kata Kuroko yang tiba-tiba ketakutan karena reaksiku dan Aomine

"Perempuan?" tanya Murasakibara dengan muka innocent-nya

"bukan, tapi androgenie" jawabku kesal. Duh, Murasakibara.. hontou ni.. keiko itu ya cewek

Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah benda mirip carpellain kecil mendarat dikepala indahku ini.

'bletak'

"adudududu... T_T kau jahat sekali Aominecchi! Ini sakit" rengekku sambil mengusap-usap kepala.

"hey! Itu jimatku!" teriak midorima kepada Aomine. Yang diteriaki hanya senyum licik.

"mengapa kau tidak meminta bantuan Momoi saja?" tanya Akashi dengan tenang.

"ah.. itu benar.. Mungkin dia bisa membagi kamarnya dengan siapa itu.. .. kei.. koi.. aduh.. lupa namanya" sahut Murasakibara yang ingatannya agak buruk itu. Dia memang tidak terlalu mengingat nama seseorang. Aku juga pernah jadi korban ke-amnesia-annya itu, padahal kita berdua sekelas! =,,,= awalnya menyebalkan, tapi lama-lama terbiasa juga -_-"

"ah! itu benar, bukankah Momoi selalu bilang kepada kita kalau dia kesepian ? Kalau mendengar ini dia pasti senang" hm.. apalagi, orang yang akan tinggal bersamanya kan adik dari seseorang yang disukainya. Hehehe. . .

Ditengah-tengah perbincangan-

"drrrt! Drrrt!"

Ponsel Kurokocchi bergetar 0_0 sekejap kami terdiam dalam keheningan.

Kurokocchi langsung mengangkat ponsel itu, sepertinya itu dari Keiko

"Keiko-chan.. hah? Kau mempercepat kedatanganmu? Chotto matte kudasai, tidakkah kau harus menyiapkan semuanya sebelum pindah ke Jepang? Nani? 10 hari lagi?" wajah Kurokocchi yang sayu itu semakin pucat. Ah, aku tidak tega melihat Kuroko seperti ini.

"hei, tidakkah kau memperhatikan wajah Kurokocchi sejak dia ditelfon oleh Keiko tadi sore?" tanyaku kepada yang lain, sementara Kurokocchi masih sibuk ditelfon adiknya.

"are? " Aominecchi menghentikan makannya sejenak dan menatap ke arah Kurokocchi.

"pasti ada sesuatu dengan adiknya itu" Kata Midorima sambil tetap memakan pizza secara perlahan.

"nyem nyem.. Kurokochin tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya" ucap Murasakibara disela-sela makan pizza dengan lahap.

"kita tunggu apa yang Kuroko coba bicarakan kepada kita" komentar Akashi

Ah, ekspresi Akasicchi masih tenang sekali. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang ada didalam otaknya itu. -_-"

kuroko mematikan ponselnya. Terlihat keringat dingin yang mulai muncul dari wajahnya yang sayu itu.

"o-oi.. Kurokocchi~ Daijoubu ka? " tanyaku khawatir

"ano.. Keiko mempercepat keberangkatannya ke Jepang"

"lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine

"aku.. bingung" jawab Kuroko lesu

E-eh?! Aura hitam mulai muncul dari tubuh Kuroko.

"coba bicarakan saja dengan Momoi. Menurut pengamatanku, Momoi pasti akan mengiyakan tanpa berpikir panjang terlebih dahulu" saran Midoricchi sambil membenahi kacamatanya.

Wow.. tumben sekali Midoricchi berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu kepada Kurokocchi. Ha ha ha.. akhirnya.. mereka bisa akur juga

"hentikan aura yang ada dikepalamu itu Kise. Aku tau apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang ini" kata Midorima sambil melotot kearahku

"e-ek... Midoricchi~ aku hanya merasa senang saja. Hehehe" kataku sambil mengacak-acak rambut blonde-ku

"um, baiklah.. kalau begitu, aku pergi ke apartemen Momoi dulu." Jawab Kuroko yang mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mengambil jaket birunya dan pergi ke apartemen Momoi.

"oi, apa kau tidak menghabiskan pizza ini dulu?"

"ano.. tidak terimakasih. aku pergi dulu" pamit Kuroko

"ya.." jawab semuanya

"hati-hati Kurokocchi!"

PIIP PIP

"oi, Aomine.. ponselmu bunyi tuh" panggil Murasakibara ke Aomine yang sedang sibuk makan pizza dengan lahapnya. Err.. -_- dia itu lapar atau rakus?

"are?" Aomine agak terkejut ketika membuka email yang baru saja diterimanya.

"nani?" tanya Midorima

"Bakagami ngirim email nih -_-"

"wow.. tumben.. cahaya merah mengirim email si cahaya biru. Sudah akur rupanya.." kataku menggoda

"bilang sekali lagi, kuhajar kau" yang digoda, matanya yang biru menyala

"ee... a-aku bercanda.. jangan bunuh aku"

"hass.. kau ini tetap saja seperti bocah" kata-kata Midorima ini benar-benar ngena dihatiku yang lembut ini.. tega.. T_T

"sudah-sudah.. kalian berisik. Lalu, apa pesan yang kagami kirimkan kepadamu?" tanya Akashi

"baca nih Kise! Melihat pesannya membuatku tidak nafsu makan lagi" Aomine memberikan ponsel birunya kepadaku.

"uh? Baik-baik"

"hoi, Aomine. Aku sudah melatih kemampuanku dan juga.. mempunyai teknik yang baru. Oh ya, aku akan pulang ke Jepang 10 hari lagi. Dan juga, kusarankan kau mulai hari ini berlatih, karena aku akan mengalahkanmu. " Aku membaca isi pesan Bakagami yang panjangnya seperti koran itu. Eh? Teknik baru?

"teknik baru? Cukup menarik.." komentar akashi

"kepergiannya ke Amerika ternyata tidak sia-sia" kata Midorima sambil membenahi kacamatanya

Hmm.. jadi penasaran nih dengan teknik terbarunya bakagami :v seperti apa ya? Aku jadi tidak sabar buat meniru tekniknya yang baru nih

End Kise POV

Author POV

Malam yang sunyi dan dingin.

Kuroko yang sedang dilanda kebingungan pergi ke apartemen Momoi dengan tergesa-gesa. Keringatnya jatuh tepat dipelipisnya.

'ah, Keiko.. mengapa kau melakukan hal yang mendadak begini sih?' gumam Kuroko

Beberapa menit kemudian, kuroko sampai didepan pintu apartemen Momoi.

"ting tung.."

Saat itu, Momoi keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai handuk saja.

"uh? Siapa yang datang ya?" tanya Momoi yang heran.. jam 9 malam ada tamu yang datang ke-apartemennya.

"Momoi-san.. ini aku" kata Kuroko dibalik pintu

"Tetsu-kun? Aah! Sebentar-sebentar! Tunggu! Aku mau ganti baju dulu!" teriak Momoi kaget campur senang.

Senang? Yap.. karena Momoi suka dengan Kuroko sejak dulu. Segera momoi lari kekamarnya dan memakai kaos pink kesukaannya yang warnanya senada dengan rambut pink soft panjang miliknya. Setelah selesai, Momoi lari menuju ruang tamu dan membuka pintu apartemennya

"go-gomen Tetsu-kun.. masuklah terlebih dahulu, malam ini terlalu dingin jika diluar" ucap momoi mempersilahkan kuroko masuk kedalam apartemen.

'kyaaa! Tetsu-kun datang ke apartemenku sendirian! _ duh.. berdebar-debar nih..' pikir momoi yang sedang dicampur aduk dengan perasaannya sendiri

"hai'.. Arigatou" Kuroko pun masuk ke apartemen Momoi.

Momoi POV

"ada masalah apa Tetsu-kun? Malam-malam begini datang ketempatku?" tanyaku khawatir. Wajah Tetsu-kun tidak seperti biasanya deh. Benar sih, datar. Tapi. . . ah sudahlah.

"a-ano.."

"hmm?"

"Momoi-san.. emm.. tinggal sendirian kan disini?"

'kyaaa~ kenapa Tetsu-kun menanyakan hal semacam itu kepadaku? #nosebleed# ah.. apa jangan-jangan..'

Karena aku terlalu memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, hidungku mengeluarkan darah.

"Ano, Momoi-san.. hidungmu..berdarah" Tetsu-kun memberikan sapu tangan blue ocean miliknya kepadaku

"ah.. gomen-gomen.. " segera aku mengambil sapu tangan dari tangan Tetsu-kun dan kugunakan untuk menutup hidungku yang tanpa dikomando mengeluarkan darah akibat pikiranku yang tidak karuan tadi. Ah.. rasanya malu _

"tentu saja Tetsu-kun, aku tinggal sendirian. Lalu ?" ah, rasanya mukaku ini jadi panas.

"adikku, Keiko yang tinggal di Amerika akan pindah ke Jepang. "

"adik? Lalu, Tetsu-kun.. Jika Keiko-san ke Jepang, dia akan tinggal dimana?" tanyaku kepada Tetsu-kun.

"Aku minta bantuanmu, Momoi-san."

Tiba-tiba...

Tetsu-kun mendekatiku dan memegang kedua tanganku serta matanya yang blue ocean itu memandangku lekat-lekat .

Kyaaaa~ Tetsu-kuun! Sungguh.. aku tidak tahan jika digituin! / Rasanya.. suhu ditubuhku ini makin panas saja!

"mm-min-minta ban-bantuan ap-pa Tetsu-kun?" tanyaku terbata-bata

"bolehkah jika adikku Keiko, tinggal sementara denganmu? Kurasa, hanya kau yang bisa menolongku saat ini" pinta Tetsu-kun.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ah! Tenang saja! Aku bersedia! Aku bersedia! Bersedia! Jangan khawatir Tetsu-kun!"

Jujur! Perlakuan Tetsu-kun saat ini sangatlah romantis! Dan membuatku tidak tega dengan keadaannya sekarang. /

"hontou ni? Arigatou Momoi-san.." tanya Tetsu-kun sambil berdiri. kulihat wajah Tetsu-kun yang bermuram durja itu berubah menjadi cerah. Tak lupa dengan senyuman yang supeeerr lembut.

"daiijoubu Tetsu-kun.. aku senang bisa membantumu" balasku sambil tak lupa memasang senyuman lebar diwajahku

"ano, Momoi-san.. Aku pamit pulang dulu. Sekali lagi, Arigatou gozaimasu.. jaa ne" pamit Tetsu-kun sambil membuka pintu apartemenku..

"jaa ne.. Hati-hati Tetsu-kun.."

Kututup pintu apartemenku dan pergi ke kamar tidur pink-ku.

aah.. rasanya kejadian tadi seperti mimpi. Tokorode. . . aku heran. Tumben Tetsu-kun bisa melakukan hal itu ? maksudku, memohon kepadaku seperti tadi? Menurut analisaku, Tetsu-kun bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa melakukan hal itu dengan mudahnya.. kecuali untuk si mesum Dai-chan.. -_-

Dan juga.. aku penasaran seperti apa adik Tetsu-kun itu. Apa dia sama seperti Tetsu-kun? Sama-sama mempunyai hawa keberadaan yang lemah atau berbeda? Ah sudahlah..

Kurebahkan tubuhku ke kasur yang empuk ini dan mencoba untuk tidur. "semoga..malam ini aku tidur memimpikan Tetsu-kun -/-.. aahh.. oyasumi.."

Momoi end POV

Kuroko POV

Haah.. hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan. Dan juga.. penuh kejutan.

Untung saja Momoi-san mau membantuku. Jika tidak, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini karena memikirkan Keiko. Dasar.. sifatnya itu tidak berubah sedikitpun.

"tadaima.."

"osh" jawab Aomine

Are? Semuanya masih terjaga jam segini? Memang, sekarang jam 11 malam. Tapi seharusnya mereka istirahat. Besok kan ada pertandingan.

"okaeri.. bagaimana Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise

"berhasil" ku-acungkan jempol ke arah Kise

"ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada Satsuki?" tanya Aomine heran

"huh? Memangnya ada apa Aominecchin?" tanya Murasakibara

"dia mengirimku email, katanya dia tidak akan bisa tidur karenamu" jawab Aomine sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"um.. ano.. aku mempraktekkan apa yang kau ajarkan kepadaku tempo hari" jelasku

"AP-APAAA?! BAGIAN YANG MANA? BAGIAN YANG MANA?" tanya Aomine panik

"dengar Aomine, apa yang kau bayangkan sekarang dengan apa yang dilakukan Kuroko di-apartemen Momoi itu sangatlah berbeda, nanodayo" komentar Midorima terhadap ucapan Aomine barusan

"aah.. cepat katakan?!"

"aku hanya mempraktekan bagian... cara merayu seorang cewek dengan kata-kata yang manis, seperti yang kau beritahukan kepadaku." jelasku kepada Aomine.

Dasar.. Aominkun mesum -_- memangnya apa yang akan kulakukan kepada Momoi-san.

"a-ah.. bagian yang itu ya..ha ha ha kukira" kata Aomine sambil tersenyum kikuk

"tuh kan, dasar mesum!" olok kise

"urusai!" Aomine melempari Kise dengan vas bunga plastik.

"sudah. Kalian semua berisik. Cepat tidur. Besok kita akan bertanding"

"ah.. wakatta.. wakatta.."

Di Amerika

Author POV

Keiko Tetsuya, telah memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang demi kakak tercintanya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Perlu diketahui satu hal, Keiko ini agak brother complex.. err.. jadi, yah.. begitulah. Kalian bisa menebak sendiri bagaimana sifat dan perlakuan seorang adik perempuan yang mempunyai sindrom Brother Complex terhadap kakaknya.

Siang hari yang panas ini tidak menyurutkan semangat Keiko untuk mengurus kepindahannya ke Jepang. Mondar-mandir, dari apartemen ke sekolah. Dari sekolah ke apartemen. Dia tidak sendirian. Dia dibantu oleh sahabatnya, Danny Schiffer yang tetap setia disamping Keiko. Sore ini mereka sedang meng-istirahatkan diri mereka di cafe kesukaan mereka.

"Aah.. capek juga ya, kalau mau menyiapkan segala urusan kepindahan ke Jepang. Tapi, demi Kuroko-chan.. aku pasti kuat! _)9 Ganbatte ne!"

"ha ha ha, kau semangat sekali, Keiko." Kata Danny sambil tersenyum melihat perkataan Keiko barusan.

"tentu saja Dann. Aku sangat merindukan kakakku disana"

"hmm.. tapi aku agak heran.."

"hmm? What?" tanya Keiko dengan komentar Danny

"bukannya kau harus memanggil kakakmu dengan sebutan 'onii-san' huh? Lagipula dia kan beda satu tahun darimu."

"hehehe.. habis.. aku sudah terbiasa memanggilnya seperti itu. Dan juga aku sangaat suka dengannya" jawab Keiko sambil mengaduk-aduk mocca ice kesukaannya.

"eh.. jangan bilang kalau kau ini.. Brother complex?!" tanya Danny agak panik.

Yah, tentu saja panik. Karena diam-diam, Danny menyukai Keiko

'please, don't say if you're brother complex. Please.. ah.. I can't breathe..' gumam Danny.

"ah.. bagaimana ya?" yang ditanya malah nanya balik. Tapi, dari wajahnya yang mulai memerah itu.. sudah terjawab.

"a-ah.. I see... " seketika wajah Danny jadi agak muram melihat kelakuan Keiko.

"ada apa Danny?" tanya Keiko melihat wajah Danny yang berubah.

"haha, nothing. Ah, suhunya mulai normal. Sudah jam 4 sore, basket jalanan sudah dimulai."

"ah, iya! Maukah kau menonton bersamaku,Danny?" pinta Keiko

"Sure. But, wait. I will pay this." Jawab Danny

"Thank you!"

Setelah Danny selesai membayar, mereka berangkat ke lapangan basket pinggir jalan yang biasa mereka datangi.

"ramai, seperti biasanya.." ucap keiko tak lupa dengan senyuman manisnya melihat keramaian ditempat favorite-nya itu.

"kei, ayo duduk disini" Danny memanggil Keiko untuk duduk.

"ah, okay"

"sepertinya pertandingan basket sudah dimulai sejak tadi.." kata Danny

"iya nih.. ketinggalan deh.." ucap keiko kecewa

"tak apa.. setidaknya kita masih bisa melihat dibabak terakhir ini." Danny mengacak-acak rambut blue ocean milik Keiko dengan gemas

"yak! Jangan mengacak rambutku!" protes Keiko sambil membenahi rambutnya yang agak acak-acakan akibat ulah jahil Danny

"hehehe.. Sorry.. sorry.." yang diprotes hanya tertawa saja.

"uuh.." Keiko kembali melihat pertandingan yang ada didepannya sekarang.

Keiko mengamati seseorang yang belum pernah ia temui dilapangan ini.

'hei.. aku belum pernah bertemu dengan sosok seperti itu sebelumnya. Seorang laki-laki yang bertubuh tinggi, berwajah oriental, rambutnya merah kehitam-hitaman, cara dia menyerang bagus sekali.. dan juga.. lompatannya tinggi. Su-sugooii..' gumam Keiko

Laki-laki yang diamati Keiko itu bermain dengan gesitnya, seakan-akan tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menghentikannya. Kemudian, dia memasukkan bola-nya ke ring. Dan saat itu juga, bunyi peluit berbunyi, tanda pertandingan sudah selesai.

Setelah bunyi peluit berbunyi, laki-laki itu berjalan melewati Keiko dan Danny. Dan.. tentu saja, Keiko masih memandang laki-laki itu.

Merasa ada yang mengawasinya dari tadi, laki-laki itu menoleh kebelakang dan sorotan matanya bertemu dengan mata Keiko.

"a-ack!" Keiko yang saat itu ketahuan mengamati laki-laki berambut merah kehitaman itu langsung lari meninggalkan lapangan basket.

"o-oi! Keiko! Where are you going? Oi! Wait me!" Danny melihat kelakuan Keiko yang aneh itu segera lari mengejar Keiko.

Laki-laki menoleh ke arah Keiko tadi merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh

"are? Kok aku merasa tadi ada seseorang yang berambut blue ocean kayak kuroko ya? Apa aku salah lihat? Err.. =_= hahaa.. mana ada di Amerika orang berambut seperti kuroko. Tapi.. wajahnya itu mirip Kuroko, walaupun aku melihatnya sekilas. Mengapa dia lari ketika mata kami saling bertemu ya? Ah.. aku tidak mengerti wanita -_-" Gumam laki-laki itu sambil menggaruk-nggarukan kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"oi, what's up man? "

laki-laki itu terlihat didatangi oleh temannya

"hah? Nothing! I want to go home now, bye!" pamit laki-laki itu kepada teman-temannya

"okay!"

"Hey! Mengapa kau tiba-tiba lari ? apa ada sesuatu? Lagipula.. hah.. hah.." tanya Danny

"hah.. ha.. kau tau bukan.. lariku tidak secepat dirimu. So, please don't run .. I'm tired.. uh" lanjut Danny

"ah.. sorry.. " ucap Keiko sambil membungkukkan badannya

"hontou ni gomennasai!"

"eh.. jangan bicara pake bahasa Jepang full dong, aku nggak ngerti sama sekali " kata Danny

"sorry, to make you tired.. "

"ah, nevermind. Tapi, kenapa kau lari ? dan juga, siapa laki-laki tadi? Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Danny secara beruntun

"haha.. tidak apa-apa kok.. kalau begitu aku pulang ya, Danny! Bye!" merasa dia diinterogasi oleh Danny, keiko memilih untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

"ah.. dasar..! Be careful!" teriak Danny ke arah Keiko yang sudah ada diseberang jalan

Setelah berhasil kabur dari Danny, Keiko berjalan perlahan sambil melihat ponselnya. .

.

.

.

.

.

Kemudian. . . .

"Bruk!"

Keiko tak sengaja menubruk seseorang yang berlawanan arah darinya.

"aduh.. i.. itai.." rintih Keiko

"ah, sorry!" ucap seorang laki-laki

Ketika tatapan mata mereka bertemu . . .

"o-omae wa?! "teriak laki-laki itu dalam bahasa jepang sambil menunjuk kearah gadis yang menabraknya tadi

"...!?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED. . . .

Bagaimana kelanjutannya?

Apakah Kagami menyadari kalau Keiko adalah adik Kuroko?

Tokorode.. gomenne.. kalau di FF ini masih banyak banget kekurangannya ._.

Onegaishimasu! #bow


End file.
